


Quick, While Nobody's Looking

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Awkwardness, Belligerent Sexual Tension, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: Maxim and Dimo some time in the nebulous past, catching a few moments together where they can. Guest appearance by Oggie.





	

"Qvick," Dimo hissed between his teeth, "I iz just off duty. If ve goes over here, I von't be missed for a little bit." Maxim heeded his words, trying to act nonchalant as he crossed the hall to Dimo's side. There was a dusty, narrow passageway to their right, and it was this that his fellow Jäger was indicating with a slight tilt of his head. The passage looked disused, complete with cobwebs dangling from the high ceiling.

"Zo long as ve's qviet," Dimo continued, "I tink dot it vill be all right. Should be able to get avay vith it at least vonce if ve plays our cards right." Glancing to his left and right and seeing that they were momentarily alone in the hall, he darted down the side passage, grabbing Maxim's hand and pulling him along. Not that he had to pull very hard, though. Maxim wasn't about to resist an opportunity like this.

The cramped hall went straight on for about sixty feet or so, then took a sharp turn to the left, where it dead-ended in a nook just big enough for two people to press themselves into. Why the passageway had been put there was anyone's guess, but at least it wasn't booby-trapped, as far as Dimo could tell.

Looking at their surroundings and realizing exactly how close they were to one of the main thoroughfares through the castle, Maxim felt a shiver of excitement up his spine. "Somevun could find us," he stated, just to make certain that the element of danger involved was intentional. When Dimo grinned back at him, looking reckless and wild, he knew that this was the case. The possibility of discovery was something that he was willing to risk as well, then. His heart, already pumping fast at the thought of getting his hands on Dimo again, sped up even more with the addition of danger into the equation. "Und if ve get caught, ve vill be in a vorld of trouble." Maxim began unbuttoning Dimo's waistcoat as he said this, his fingers itching to touch the well-muscled body concealed beneath it.

This was all still quite sudden for him. He'd never expected Dimo to return his attraction, let alone actively seduce him the way he had a week ago. They'd been stealing glances at each other whenever they had the opportunity, and had managed to sneak away for passionate kissing and fondling since then. This, however, would be their first opportunity to do more since that first night. Almost there. Two more buttons, then one, and then he swept the vest from Dimo's shoulders with both hands.

Dimo was reveling in the thought that they might get caught at any moment. It made his desire feel that much more urgent to him. He clamped his left hand to Maxim's mouth to silence him after he'd spoken. "Den ve'd best get to it, eh?" he whispered. Dimo removed his hand then, replacing it with his lips. Grabbing Maxim's shirt by the collar, he pulled him closer and more fully into the kiss.

They kissed as though this were the last time that they would be in one another's arms, the movement of their lips forceful and almost frenzied. Dimo's hands strayed from Maxim's collar to the back of his neck once their lips had met. Maxim's arms embraced Dimo's waist, and his hands worked to pull Dimo's shirt loose from his breeches. Dimo soon followed suit, yanking Maxim's shirt impatiently out of its tidy position.

Once the way of access was cleared, Dimo slid his hands up and under Maxim's shirt, running his fingers across the smooth skin, claws occasionally catching on the fabric. Much as he would have liked to, there wasn't time to completely divest one another of their clothes. At least he could touch as much of Maxim as possible right now, though.

Dimo decided to try something different then. He parted his lips and, darting his tongue out between them, ran the tip of it along Maxim's lower lip. for a split second, it seemed as though the other Jäger wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. But when the gesture elicited a soft moan from his lover, Dimo knew that it had been a good idea. Changing the position of his mouth slightly, he ran his tongue back in the opposite direction and proceeded to lightly suck on Maxim's lower lip, making him moan more. Maxim clasped Dimo's waist tightly with one hand as the other stroked his thigh. Dimo thrust his hips into Maxim's as Maxim's arm pulled them closer together.

Removing his left arm from the embrace, Dimo caught Maxim's right hand as it traveled back up toward his waist. He broke away from the kiss as he deliberately guided Maxim's hand to his crotch, letting it come to rest on his quickly hardening erection. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Unbutton dem," he suggested softly. Maxim's eyes went wide with lust, and he swiftly did as he was told. Dimo reciprocated, unfastening the fly of Maxim's trousers as quickly as his fingers would allow. Once it was open, he fondled Maxim's cock, running his fingers almost delicately up its length before wrapping them around the shaft in a good, firm grip.

"Ve doesn't have time for much more den dis," he whispered urgently, "zo let's enjoy vhat ve gots vhile ve gots it." He groaned as quietly as he could as Maxim tentatively started to stroke his cock in return. "Yez! Gott, dot's good..." Half-closing his eyes and leaning his head on Maxim's shoulder, he said, "I haz been vanting hyu zo bad all veek, hyu haz no idea."

"Hy tink I haz zome idea..." Maxim responded breathlessly. _...if it's half as much as I've been wanting you almost since we first met._ That part he kept to himself, though. He would have been too embarrassed to admit his infatuation, and right now, Dimo was here with him. That was more than he'd ever expected, and feeling Dimo's cock throb in his hand only encouraged him to thrust more vigorously into Dimo's grip.

Maxim's pace grew faster as he heard footsteps coming down the main hall. The prospect of being found out was equal parts terrifying and an aphrodisiac, and he kissed the side of Dimo's neck to keep himself from making any noise. _Oh God,_ he thought. _He's right here. It wasn't just a one night thing! Thank God! I think that maybe he still wants me!_

Dimo was enjoying Maxim's ministrations thoroughly, but was also concentrating on his own technique as he breathed heavily into Maxim's shoulder. _It's just like getting yourself off. Don't worry about whether you're doing it right._ He was certain that Maxim must have been with other men before him. He was clearly good at this, and he seemed instinctively to know just where to touch Dimo. He had to admit, he felt a little clumsy himself. _Again, don't worry about whether you're doing it right. You obviously are, if he's enjoying it as much as he seems to be._

His ears picked up the sound of the footfalls coming closer, and his hand picked up its pace as well, eventually outstripping Maxim's. Pulse pounding in his ears, he struggled to keep a steady rhythm. He couldn't tell whose footsteps they were, and that filled him all the more with nervous excitement. If someone were looking for them specifically, would they think to look here? The passageway wasn't obvious, especially in the labyrinthine depths of Castle Heterodyne. Then again, it wasn't all that well-hidden, either.

The person, whoever it was, mercifully passed them by. Over the next several minutes, however, at least two individuals and three groups of people, many of them Jägerkin from the sounds of it.

With each group that went by without noticing their liason, the tension grew greater for Maxim. Dimo's ragged breathing, the friction of flesh against hot flesh, the letting go of several decades' worth of desires that he was still mostly ashamed to admit, all of these drove Maxim over the edge. At the same moment that he felt his own ecstasy was imminent, Dimo began to buck violently in his grip and moan louder and louder. Maxim hazily realized that noise at a time like this was probably a bad thing. Bringing his free hand to the nape of Dimo's neck, he grabbed a handful of his shoulder-length hair. Yanking Dimo's head up, Maxim kissed him hard and fast as they both came together.

Dimo shuddered and kissed him back, putting all of the energy of his release into the kiss. The desire and satiated lust around them was almost palpable, and Dimo wished with all his might that they had more time than this brief interlude. His lips clung to Maxim's as his orgasm subsided, holding the kiss for as long as he could before they had to clean up.

And of course, right on cue, there was again the sound of footsteps. Heavy ones, but with a bit of a bounce to the step. They were still a ways off, but Dimo definitely knew who they belonged to. _Oh, hell! It's Oggie._ Of all of the people in all of the world to discover them now, that would be his last choice. Disciplinary action was one thing, and was also thankfully finite. Ridicule from a friend, however, could go on forever.

He searched desperately for something for himself and Maxim to wipe themselves off on, but the only thing that he could find was his waistcoat. "Hell," he said aloud, startling Maxim a bit, "this vill have to do." He gave his cock a couple of quick swipes, wincing at the rough fabric, and handed the unused side of the vest to Maxim as he hurriedly put his clothing back into some semblance of order. Once cleaned off, Maxim did likewise. Giving Maxim a penitent glance, he said, "Zorry. Next time, ve..."

He was cut off mid-sentence by Oggie's curious face peering around the corner at them. The blonde Jäger looked vaguely concerned. "Hyu guys all right back here? Dere vas zome noise, und I thought dot mebbe zometing vas wrong."

Dimo thought quickly, and uttered the first excuse that he could think of. "Vell...a minmoth had crawled up de leg of Maxim's pants, und I vas helping him to get it out."

Oggie's brow furrowed. "But iz cold out right now. All of de minmoths iz hibernating."

"Vell, dis vun must have been late. Und hyu know how dey looks for varm places to hibernate..." He's never going to buy this...

Oggie's expression cleared just as quickly. "Oh, ja! I knows how dey gets. Vell, zo long as tings iz okay here, I vill leave hyu two to hyu business." He wakled back down the same way he had come in, leaving Maxim and Dimo to stare disbelievingly at one another.

Maxim said what both of them had been thinking. "Holy Heterodyne, he bought it!" He grinned at Dimo. "Ve haz to do dis more often, I tink."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3


End file.
